1. Field
The present specification generally relates to biocidal materials and methods to form such biocidal materials. More specifically, the present specification relates to a biocidal halogenated composite.
2. Technical Background
Biocidal materials are commonly used to clean or sterilize desired areas from chemical and biological contaminants. Many common household and industrial cleaning agents utilize halogens to oxidize unwanted contaminants such as liquid halogen solutions such as bleach (NaOCl). However, liquid halogen solutions have limitations in some applications. For example, a liquid halogen such as bleach is not desirable for use as a paint additive, surface coating, or filtrate material. Additionally, a convenient source of solid oxidizing halogens would be suitable as a replacement for cleaning agents, such as those containing solid sodium dichloro-s-triazinetrione dihydrate, polishing agents, or combined sanding/oxidizing agents.
There is a need for a solid and convenient source of halogens for many applications. The present specification discloses a solid composite material that can carry halogens and act as a biocidal agent.